Misguide Destiny
by IKA1
Summary: What happens when the destiny of the Halliwell sisters can swade either way between being the Charmed Ones or being the prophecy evil has talked about for centuries.


Part I

People were getting out of their work while children were enjoying their summer vacations as they were either at the park or on the streets. Prescott Street was full of noise and laughter as the young members of the many houses around them were running and playing loudly whilst parents and guardians looked out and paid attention to their kids. The rays of the sun streamed tenderly and warmly through the stained-glass windows into the many rooms of the Victorian Manor located at 1329.

Patty Halliwell stepped into the Conservatory seeing her mother flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows as her 19-month-old daughter played on the playpen

"You're still looking for a way to neutralize the girls' powers, mother?"

Penny Halliwell ignored the annoyance in her daughter's tone "Patty, this is not a matter that can be ignored. Your daughters are destined to do great things"

"I know that mother" Patty sighed lightly watching her daughter play "But…"

Penny shook her head glancing at the latter from the book "There's no buts here, Patty. The Charmed Ones were not meant to be conceived by evil"

"Who says that, mother?"

"Tradition says" Penny glanced at her daughter her tone going a notch or two "Destiny says. Something must have gone wrong"

Patty tried her best not to growl at her mother "I didn't know that Victor was evil" she smiled at her cooing toddler "Not even the elders knew…And if something had gone wrong, they'd have been the first ones to notice it"

Penny stubbornly stated "The greater good could be in great danger"

Patty shook her head slightly pulling her squealing 19-month-old from the playpen placing her on her hip "If the elders are not concern about the Charmed Ones' destiny, we shouldn't either mom"

Penny was shocked at the latter's words "But Victor…"

"Victor is not coming back to take the girls, mother" Patty gave her mother another glance before heading out of the room "Come on, angel girl. Let see what you're big sisters are up to"

A man lonely stood right across the street from the Halliwell manor observing pensively three little girls playing hide-and-seek, yet upon seeing Patty stepped out into the backyard carrying a toddler in her arms a frown was set upon his features. Shaking his head in utter reproach, Victor Bennett shimmered into the Foyer of the Victorian house remembering having come to the terms that Patty did not love him anymore and instead was now with a whitelighter

"What are you doing here?"

Victor stopped on his tracks on the way to the kitchen not turning to face her "I came to see my daughters"

"You well know that's not possible" Penny couldn't ignore the coldness in his blue eyes as he turned around to face her "You're not part of their lives, their legacy"

"Stop being so damn cryptic Penny" Victor hissed angrily "Whether you like it or not, they are my daughters and I have the right to see them"

Penny shook with temper "You lost that right when you tried to take them away from us"

"My daughters have the right to proclaim what is theirs" Victor glared furiously at the woman in front of him "What's mine for them"

Penny contained the desire to knock some sense into him "You're daughters don't need what's yours after all you're a warlock and they are the Charmed Ones" she continued seeing fury flash across his eyes "Their birth right is to do good and fight for it"

"You don't know that" Victor growled taking a step forward threateningly "Their destiny can swing either way"

Penny stood her ground locking eyes with his ex brother-in-law "Are you threatened us?"

"No, I'm not" Victor backed down knowing that that argument was not going to take him anywhere "I'm just saying that one day they'll be mine"

"Don't count on it, Victor" Penny challenged seeing him gave her a light smirk before shimmering out "I hope that day never comes"

The eerie atmosphere was almost palpable as the torch burned slowly at the rocky like walls of the underworld giving the caves, chambers and corridors a dim lighted fashion. Victor turned another sharp right stepping through the dark cave finding a short looking creature glancing into a looking like pond his face upon his greenish like face

"Just in time, master"

Victor crossed his arms over his chest leaning against over a marble column "This better be important"

"It is if you want the information you asked for"

"Don't mock me" Victor hissed stepping forward smiling at his minion who took a step back "Now, speak"

The small demon seemed relief as he focused on the pond "The prophecy is indeed real. The Grimlore speaks of four powerful beings that will tip the scales of good and evil drastically in our favor"

"Four powerful beings?" Victor was more surprised than annoyed at the revelation "So the bastard child does an evil side"

"That's right my liege…Her window of opportunity comes through her witch side and the mere fact that she is the ring that holds the Triquetra together…With her, the prophecy is completed…The power of 4" the demon's eyes shone seeing the approval on his master's eyes "Though a few changes are in place"

Victor nodded glancing at the muddy like pond "I don't care as long as the prophecy comes true"

The minion smiled slyly showing nothing but sharp and yellowish teeth "Only after the old witch and your ex are out of the picture"

"I don't see the inconvenience there" Victor smirked in mischief "That can certainly be arranged"

"Though there lies the problem" the demon looked hesitantly at the warlock across from him "Only destiny can lead the way"

Victor narrowed his eyes "But destiny can sway in the favor of good"

"Not if there's a few interventions" the demon added seeing interest on his face "If you know what I mean"

Victor frown turned into a sneer "I perfectly know what it means" he chuckled lightly gazing at his loyal minion and advisor "Destiny will lead them to me"


End file.
